


Sinnamon hearts

by KobaltWeeb



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobaltWeeb/pseuds/KobaltWeeb
Summary: A Halloween shot between Mikey and Gio!
Kudos: 1





	Sinnamon hearts

“Hey babe, long normal fangs or…” Mikey opens his jaw to show Gio his fangs, a row of identical wolf looking teeth and molars. “ these ones might scare people too much! What do ya think?” Gio was sitting across from Mikey on his loveseat and stitching a loose thread on his Mercy jumpsuit, “maybe just your normal fangs honey?” “Yeah, I was thinking that, especially around the kids right? Don’t wanna scare my kids!” Gio and Mikey didn’t have kids, they volunteered at a children’s hospital. Mikey is registered as a support dog when he puts on his husky form. “Skully” is the best “dog” the hospital has ever seen, when in truth it’s a 19 year old who eats the “doggy biscuits” and “puppy jerky” to keep his form up and walking on not only all fours but sounding like a real dog. Gio gave the special treats to the children in a bowl and told them to give him as many as they wanted. Mikey gets free snacks and helps kids out at the same time. Win win. But this time he’s not talking about the hospital visit today but after it. “No babe, for the… “after party” he does air quotes with his claws and smirks. Gio of course forgot their plans for the night, go to the club and then a special event just for them, one Bio didn’t know about…. Fast forward to the hospital Time: 3:29pm Place: Alexandra children's hospital “Careful! Don’t rub his ears too hard! He likes his hair played with! Oh gentle with his tail!” Gio was almost jealous of all the attention Mikey was getting. So he patted “Skully” on his back and played with him a little by his neck, he was itchy under his vest and collar. The pair weren't heroes, well not in the classic sense at least. Gio being a nurse and all was a hero in it of itself. Mikey does volunteering regularly when he's not goofing off around the house. Mikey's real job is hard to pinpoint as he did, well, everything. From dancing to labour and everything I’m between. It’s easy to get paid doing something fun. The duo was pretty much a jack of all trades between the two. Mikey just wasn’t good at math, at all. Gio was better at math, Mikey just influenced or persuaded them to pay him for a day of work. Mike had tried to get Gio a nursing job by persuasion but Gio told him not to obviously. He ended up getting the job thanks to his own stubbornness. Gio got snapped out of his head when there was a sharp yelp and a whine that sounded from the room over, Mikey. Gio rushed into the room to see Mikey sniffing and nudging a small child who looked unconscious in his hospital bed. Mikey was visibly filled with worry and panicking. “What happened!? Did you find him like this?” “Skully” nodded and kept licking and nudging the child's hand and face trying to wake him up. The kid eventually woke up after Mikey kept licking and barking at him, just as paramedics arrived. Mikey got a bunch of treats and a couple handmade medals from the kids. Turned out the kid was epileptic and had an episode, Mikey sensed it and kept him safe until he blacked out and alerted Gio. They left the hospital after making sure the kid was fine. It gave Mikey a heart attack seeing the kid and scared the daylights out of him. They went to a cafe to relax after the whole escapade. An iced coffee and a tea, couple sweets. Mikey loved coffee and so did Gio but He couldn’t drink it much because of how it reacted with his body. It wasn’t weird for grown adults to be wearing costumes in the middle or the day on Halloween, along with quirks it was easy. Gio kept his mercy costume on while Mikey was, a literal werewolf. Complete with long fangs and claws, fur and reaching about 7 feet tall if not taller with his digitigrade legs. Gio had a base white body suit complete with mercy’s wings and armour, he looked like an angel and Mikey a demon. After finishing their drinks and stashing some sweets for later in Mikey’s pouch, they head off for the nearest bar. Said bar happens to be a gay bar, complete with drag queens, bar keeps and everything else you’d expect. The bar had just recently opened back up, just started letting people back in. Mikey had never gone to a bar before, let alone a gay bar. This was their first Halloween together and just picking outfits took two weeks of planning and mixing, finding the perfect fit. Mikey’s was easy, Gio not so much. He wanted to cosplay a league of legends character but Mikey had a jumpsuit that fit and Gio liked Mercy. The makeup was the hardest part, finding one that would stay on all day was hard. Mike had no issue just using his quirk to keep his form up, he had a couple bags of gummy’s and jerky in his pack while walking around. He could just ask a clerk for food and he’d get it, his quirk and all but he doesn’t like doing that often. They packed a single small drawstring bag with snacks and everything the couple needed for a night on the town. Walking to the bar was nice, it was warm and humid out. Mikey’s fur got frizzy and puffed by his neck, right under his shirt collar and necklace, Gio snuggled his neck while they sat at a bus stop. Mikey was warm, very warm and fuzzy. Gio was a stump compared to Mikey in his werewolf form and he knew it. Approximately two of Gios heads taller. Gio fell asleep on the bus while resting his head on Mikey’s shoulder, it felt like a pillow to him. Having a werewolf boyfriend has its perks, along with a few cons. He's fluffy and large, good for labour and cuddles. He is very hairy and sheds a bit but it's his actual hair and not real fur so it's not that bad. Large claws and muscles, fangs and larger ears. He's intimidating but adorable to Gio. Gio got woken up by a grunt from Mikey, it's their stop. They swiftly got off the bus and walked to the bar's doors. “ready honey?” Gio asked, “yep, ready as I'll ever be!” Mikey opened the door and stepped in, held the door for Gio and took a long sweep of the bars inside. Neon lights and LEDs, people and loud catchy music. Mikey already liked the place! They stepped in and took seats at the bar, drinking time! Mikey liked getting drunk, but he was about to be killed. He bought himself a fruity drink that sounded sour, perfect. Gio just asked for a normal vodka and red Bull, Mikey joked and called him boring, Gio just teased him by booping his nose. There were multiple costumes, some cosplays and some boring costumes. But everybody had a costume. There were slutty costumes, video game costumes etc. Most of the twinks and otters wore skimpy costumes. Mikey gagged at the cringe display a dude was putting on with a guy at the other side of the bar, flexing and wagging his brows at a younger looking guy.guy. He was wearing a Garen costume, basic and boring. He was flirting with a guy in a playboy bunny outfit, obviously a dancer at the bar. “Hey! smettila!” A bouncer yelled at the Garen guy, obviously on thin ice. Gio didn’t notice the scene enfolding across the bar, Mikey was hyper aware. He did notice Mikey was tense and distracted him. He teased Mikey with the fact he sees Mikey as angelic, Mikey turns in his chair and has a halo above his head and small pearly wings on his back as if to mock Gio’s words, he quickly makes them appear to burn and turn into horns and black crow wings. Gio just grabbed Mikey and kissed him, Mikey always liked looking rough and tough. His horns shrunk and his wings materialized into thin air as he gave his boyfriend a sweet, honeyed smile. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe just what happened that day but Mikey nipped him on the neck slightly before getting off his chair to go to the bathroom. “One minute I’ll be back, I promise panda~ he left the last words with his hands leaving Gio’s left collarbone. As he left he heard hollering and catcalling coming from gockers by the dancers stage. He got a great idea… Gio had almost finished his drink when a certain howl was heard from behind him, the dance floor? He looked back to see his 7 foot tall pale boyfriend, dancing and strutting around with his tail trailing behind him. Fuck. Gio’s brain stopped as he just gocked at Mikey’s moves, he kept eye contact the whole time as well. Mikey winked as guys started wolf whistling and whisked away behind the curtains before the full vocal volume was reached. Mikey finished his bathroom trouble when he came out to give Gio a kiss and receive his much deserved praise. He got distracted by food though, he texted Gio that he was grabbing a snack and asked if he wanted anything. Gio just said he’d nibble on Mikey’s food, aight that’s fine for Mike. He ordered steak and salmon with a side of curly fries and Alfredo. Almost ate half the tray before he got back to Gio's spot, but he wasn't there. He scented the air and figured he just went to the washroom because of his drink, who knew? He waited for a couple minutes and finished his steak, then most of his salmon, he was nibbling on curly fries when he got a bad feeling. Something was up. Gio. He looked around and asked the bouncer if he'd seen Gio, he said he'd left outside. Okay maybe Gio just dropped his sig or just spooked! Nothing wrong, right? He ate the rest of his food and stepped out of the bar doors, probably just right around the corner! As he passed through the large black shimmery doors he knew something was wrong. He saw the tell tale sight of smoke and noticed Gio, calm and safe so he let his form down and hollered to him. “Hey babe you scared me for a sec! Thought you were in trouble! You should have texted me!” The older man turned and smiled as his boyfriend approached, he looked tired. “Sorry I kinda ate all the food but I’ll get you some more, you look tired. What’s up panda?” The pet name slid from his lips as naturally as taking a breath, he loved using pet names and cute words to fluster his boy. “Sorry I was just talking to my mom, she said we should visit sometime and say hi! She misses you ya know?” “Yeah I know, your mom's always been great and you know it! She’s like my mom, remember?” The couple giggled and hugged each other, it was starting to get a bit chilly and so they headed for the door. The lights inside and the contrast were just too perfect for Mikey, the lights made Gio look like an angel and so he grabbed him by the side and dipped him in-front of the doors. As he held him over with his arm he whispered in Gio’s ear. “You know, we should do this more often... seeing you happy and carefree is good! I love when you’re happy hun, you deserve it” Gio blushed at the comment and gave Mikey a quick peck on the cheek and took his hand to go back to the bar. The serotonin didn’t last long though… After getting inside the bar, Mike bought another plate of pasta for them both to share considering he ate all of the last one, he was hungry! They sat down and had some more drinks, Mike had a rum and coke and Gio tried the fruity cocktail Mikey first had, little too much sugar for his taste. Mikey ended up finishing the half consumed drink for him, it was good! Mikey loves sweet stuff and this was sweet and sour, his favourite combo for drinks. The two had different tastes but they had lots in common as well, like fish, pasta, pizza and sweets. Mikey had secretly bought some edibles from a local dispensary and had them in his pack to share with Gio after the bar, they were gonna get zooked. Mikey liked to smoke rather than drink but this time, he didn’t care. At some point he got another, stronger drink and his werewolf form went down and he reverted back to being 5’10, a tiny werewolf. His size difference from Gio wasn’t defined and he looked the same height, though skinner build and weaker. They joked and discussed anime characters as the time passed but were rudely interrupted by a very disgruntled, “guest”. “Well hello sweet thing!” The words weren’t nice at all, he was catcalling. Up walked the Garen guy, he must have snuck back in. The man looked greedy and selfish, not trying to complement. Mikey thought he was talking to him so he just brushed the guys off saying he had a boyfriend, the man huffed and shook his head. “Not you, shrimp! I’m talking to this fine one right here” he pointed to Gio and Mikey followed his gaze, he growled defensively. “That IS my boyfriend, fuck off dipshit” “Awwww poor thing, wasting his time on such a puny runt. Cmon beautiful, daddy will show you proper attention” Gio looked half offended, half pissed by the comment. Nobody spoke to his boy like that. “Actually he’s not a runt! He's half the runt you are. Leave us alo- His words were cut off by a sudden flash from the strangers hands, must be his quirk Mikey thought. “Hey fuck off, he’s mine” Gio looked like he was in a trance as he sat there and stared off into space. Something was wrong. The man took Gios hand and he stepped off his chair, Mikey lept for his hand but the stranger punched him in the side before he could get a grip. He was out of air for a minute but quickly gained his footing again, oh he’s gonna pay for that. When he looked back up he saw Gios tell tail silhouette heading through the doors, fuck. He grabbed his bag and ran out the doors in a rage, nobody takes his man like that and beats him down. The doors burst open and a wave of anger rolled out off of Mike in waves, the jackass could feel it. He turned around in horror to see a almost 9 foot werewolf staring him down with blood lust in his eyes. Drooling, Mike pinned him with his eyes and burned holes in his head by staring at the thief. His fangs visibly grew at the sight of the offender, his mouth sopping wet with drool as if looking at food. The man was frozen in place, Gio was silent and still space eyed, dull. “What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Boyfriend” He said each word with malice and intent, as if every world was a sentence on how he’d hurt him. “I-it’s m-m-m-mY quIrK! H-he’s fine!! I-it wears o-off! I j-jussstt snap my fingersss!” Mikey leapt onto the perp “Then snap them, before I SNAP THEM OFF ALONG WITH YOUR HEAD AND THAT PERVERTED DICK OF YOURS!” The guy went white, Mikey snapped his claw together and then he passed out cold. Gio immediately gasped and spoke. “One! We don’t want you her— what the fuck happened!?! Whoa- His knees were weak and he dropped, Mike just got there in time to save his fall, with himself. Oops. They left the bar after the police were called, the same bouncer saw the whole ordeal. Mikey wasn’t charged with anything thankfully but the guy got put in jail for a couple days supposedly. The couple walked home, Mike got a bloody nose and scraped most of his chest on the cement. Gio started healing Mikes bigger wounds but left his tender scraped nose to heal naturally, kinda to teach him a lesson and not be a human/werewolf cushion again. Gio though was unscathed luckily, just tired. Mike would need a day to recover, his anger also didn’t help and kicked him over because he didn’t like being angry or scary in front of Gio. When they got home Gio went to take a bath while Mike bandaged his nose and told his sister what happened. When Gio got out of the shower he was met with the lights turned off and music coming from his bedroom, what’s going on? He opened the door to see Mike with flowers and sweets in a gift box by the floor at his feet hunched over on the side of the bed, asleep. He had fallen asleep sitting up and was cuddling an anime boy body pillow. Poor baby. He rummaged through the gifts and came across a brand new anime they both were stoked to see, he must have gotten a pre-order because it wasn’t to be released for another two months. Along with edibles and cinnamon maple heart candies from Canada. Wow what a dork. He layed Mikey down on the bed which was also filled with blankets and fluffy pillows. He realized the music was from one of their favourite animes and cooed at Mikey's nerdiness. He laid beside Mikey and nudged him awake with his knee, he slowly woke up and smiled. “Oh shit I’m sorry I fell asleep I meant to stay awake! I was gonna surprise you!” He looked sad and disappointed in himself for a minute before Gio gave him a kiss on the cheek and then his neck. “Honey I love it!” Mike tackled Gio immediately and bombarded him with kisses and cuddles. “Maybe we should have some fun~” Ten minutes later “Okay right there! Cmon! Faster!” “Stop yelling I can’t concentrate!” “Cmon! Run you idiot! He’s so close like really!?!?!” “Staph, he can only go so fast!” They were huddled in a pillow fort watching a Horror anime, Mikey was laying on Gio yelling I’m his ear about the guy that was going to get eaten by the monsters in the show, nerds. They were eating snacks and had had a couple edibles, Mikey more. They later fell asleep cuddling. ~Happy Halloween~


End file.
